fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2013 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2013: January 11 Quartet - PG-13 - Lantern Entertainment / BBC Films 25 Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / MTV Films / Gary Sanchez Productions Parker - '''R - FilmDistrict / Sidney Kimmel Entertainment February 14 Beautiful Creatures (2013) - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment 22 Dark Skies - PG-13 - Dimension Films / Blumhouse Productions Snitch - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / Exclusive Media / Participant Media March 1 Stoker - R''' - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Indian Paintbrush / Scott Free 8 Oz the Great and Powerful - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures 22 Olympus Has Fallen - R''' - FilmDistrict / Millennium Media The Croods - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation 28 G.I. Joe: Retaliation - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Skydance Media / Hasbro Studios 29 The Host - PG-13 - Open Road Films April 5 Trance - R''' - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Nando's Distribution 12 42 - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures 19 Oblivion - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Chernin Entertainment 26 Pain & Gain - R''' - Paramount Pictures May 10 The Great Gatsby (2013) - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures 16 Star Trek Into Darkness - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Bad Robot 24 Before Midnight - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / Castle Rock Entertainment Fast & Furious 6 - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Original Film 31 Shadow Dancer - R''' - Magnolia Pictures / BBC Films / BFI The East - '''PG-13 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Scott Free June 7 The Internship - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / 21 Laps Entertainment The Purge - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / Platinum Dunes 14 Man of Steel - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / DC Films / Syncopy Films 28 The Heat - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment July 3 The Lone Ranger - '''PG-13 - Walt Disney Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films 12 Fruitvale Station - R''' - Lantern Entertainment Pacific Rim - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures 17 Turbo - PG - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation 19 Red 2 - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / DC Films 31 The Smurfs 2 - PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Kerner Entertainment Company August 2 The Spectacular Now - R''' - A24 Films / 21 Laps Entertainment 9 Elysium - '''R - TriStar Pictures / Media Rights Capital September 6 Riddick - R''' - Universal Pictures / One Race Films 13 Insidious: Chapter 2 - '''PG-13 - FilmDistrict / Stage 6 Films / Entertainment One / Blumhouse Productions The Family - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media / EuropaCorp 20 Rush - '''R - Universal Pictures / Cross Creek Pictures / Exclusive Media / Imagine Entertainment / Working Title Films 27 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation October 4 Gravity - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures Runner Runner - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises 11 Captain Phillips - '''PG-13 - Columbia Pictures Romeo and Juliet (2013) - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media 18 Escape Plan - R''' - Summit Entertainment The Fifth Estate - '''R - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / Participant Media November 1 Ender's Game - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / OddLot Entertainment Free Birds - PG - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media / Reel FX Animation Studios Last Vegas - PG-13 - CBS Films / Good Universe 8 The Book Thief - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox 22 Delivery Man - PG-13 - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment Philomena - PG-13 - Lantern Entertainment / Nando's Distribution / BBC Films / BFI 27 Homefront - R''' - Open Road Films / Millennium Media December 6 Inside Llewyn Davis - '''R - CBS Films / Studio Canal 13 American Hustle - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Atlas Entertainment / Annapurna Pictures 18 Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues - '''PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions 25 47 Ronin - PG-13 - Universal Pictures The Secret Life of Walter Mitty - PG - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Samuel Goldwyn FilmsCategory:Years in film (USA)